Titanfall 2: Volatile Obliteration
by Bunnyboulder
Summary: A short story about a maybe slightly insane Pilot that wrecks some face during the Campaign of Titanfall 2. Includes minimal strong language but gore, so beware. I do not own Titanfall or Titanfall 2, both of those amazing games belong to Respawn Entertainment.


**A/N: Here's a fun little story I wrote in some of my free time. Also I do not own anything depicted in this work of fiction, Titanfall and Titanfall 2 belong to Respawn Entertainment and if you haven't already you should really support them! They're an awesome team of developers and I wouldn't be writing this story based on their work if their games sucked.**

 **Edit: Had to get rid of a little remnant of a personal joke that didn't fit in the story.**

Chapter 1

An explosion ripped through the air as Pilot code named "Revenant" leapt through an open window in a complex on the IMC controlled planet of Typhon. Immediately after his initial landing he activated his stim pack and rushed a group of grunts that where filing out of the room he landed in. He slid along the ground while taking aim with his heavy Kraber sniper rifle, using the increased brain function and muscle response from the stim pack, he was able to land a bullet through the skulls of two grunts before landing a kick that sent another grunt flying. Leaving the last grunt to hide behind a doorway radioing for help. "My entire squad is down! I'll hold him off-" He was quickly cut short as the grunt saw a sort of bag, a satchel heavy explosive, land beside him and immediately turn him into a mess of blood, gibs, and flames.

"Damn, these grunts never stop comin'," commented Revenant as he ran out the previously mentioned door, now blown to smithereens. He rushed around a corner with a P2016 pistol raised and laid down bullets on a stray Spectre, a robot humanoid built for combat. Two bullets struck the Spectre's body, making it kneel over before having it's head shot off by a third bullet. "If there's one Spectre it's buddies have got to be nearby." Almost as if on queue several energy rounds cut through the air and around Revenant. He quickly found cover behind some metallic storage boxes to his left after taking a few shots in the midsection of his body.

Spectres then march into the room with what appeared to be Volt smgs, which would explain the energy rounds from earlier. "Thank goodness the Volt is near useless in a Spectre's hands," said Revenant as he turned the corner and dove out, using his jump kit to soar into the middle of the room. Almost as if in slow motion, he pulled his Kraber from behind him, took aim, pulled the trigger, and sent a single bullet into through the heads of the three Spectres, all in the span of two seconds. "And this, is why I'm a pilot," proudly said Revenant as he holstered the Kraber on his back.

Before he could celebrate any further, he heard a feminine, robotic voice speaking to him. "Pilot Revenant, the remaining Militia forces are currently breaking through the center courtyard of the complex you are in, I advise you eliminate them before they make it any further into the complex."

"Yeah yeah Ash, don't worry about it, I got it under control, they'll be within IMC custody shortly, or dead, whichever comes first," replied Revenant to Ash, a synthetic simulacrum that was a part of the deadly and wanted mercenary group of Pilots, the Apex Predators.

"Good, looking over your reports you seem to be talented in most forms of combat, urban being your strong suite, seeing as your current location is an IMC complex I expect results. Ash out."

Closing comms, Revenant peered through the window of the room he fought the Spectres in. "Well crap," he commented as he bore witness to a Militia Vanguard class Titan cleaving apart a IMC Ronin Titan with it's own sword.

"IMC Titan down, minimal losses to friendly Militia forces taken, pilot," spoke a monotone robotic male voice that could only belong to the Militia Vanguard Titan.

"Minimal losses, ha, we'll see about that," commented Revenant, unholstering and viewing down the scope of his Kraber, seeing what he was up against. "Twelve grunts, seven spectres, and then a Vanguard class Titan, and I assume a Pilot for said Titan. Shouldn't be too difficult."

To begin his assault, dropped down in front of the group of Militia, albeit behind a large tree at the edge of the courtyard. He peaked out around the tree and spotted the pilot of the Vanguard Titan disembarking from said Titan. "Bad move," said Revenant as he aimed his Kraber directly at the head of the Militia Pilot.

"Warning, IMC Pilot detected, linked Pilot in danger, Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot," suddenly said the Militia Titan, immediately opening fire on the tree Revenant was hiding behind, throwing his aim off and landing a Kraber bullet into the skull of a grunt instead of the Militia Pilot.

"Damn it!" said Revenant through gritted teeth as he quickly tossed a satchel charge at the Titan, detonating it and throwing the Titan off balance as he made his stimmed up onto a wall and into a window on the second level on the border of the courtyard, not to mention while taking fire from a large group of Militia soldiers.

"Up there! Flush him out!" yelled a grunt as the entire group shredded that window to pieces, with explosives and bullets alike. "Is he dead yet?" asked a grunt to his buddy while still annihilating the window and everything around it.

"Meh, I tend to be difficult to kill."

"True, Pilots usually don't… wai-" before he could finish his sentence, he dropped dead silently from a bullet to his skull.

"Tunnel vision will get ya," said Revenant as he turned around to admire his work, almost all the grunts and spectres were dead from single bullets from his P2016. "Don't you just love when the enemy provides noise cover free of charge?"

"Warning, friendly Militia forces are being eliminated," spoke the Militia Titan as it turned around and fired a few bullets from its XO-16 Chain-gun, only to hit nothing but the corpses of Militia grunts and spectres. "IMC Pilot is still within the vicinity, Pilot, I suggest finding and eliminating the IMC Pilot before further damage and casualties can be taken."

"I think this Pilot forgot to turn off his Titan's loudspeakers," said Revenant as he watched from a balcony on the top floor of the complex overlooking the courtyard several feet above the Militia Titan. Suddenly Ash's voice found its way to his helmet.

"Pilot, are those Militia dead yet? We don't have all day, we can't afford to have any resistance while transporting the Ark," said Ash impatiently while Revenant was about to take a shot at Militia Pilot.

"Turns out they had a Vanguard class Titan and a Pilot with them, I got most of the cannon fodder killed already. But the Titan and its Pilot are still up and about. I'm not worried about the Pilot, but the Titan is gonna be troublesome," replied Revenant.

"May I suggest something?"

"I'll take whatever I can get."

Back down in the courtyard, the Militia Pilot and his Titan were about ready to give up looking for their IMC Pilot. "He's not here anymore, looks like we scared him off, ha," said the Pilot confidently.

"I don't detect any life signs Pilot, either he has an advanced cloaking package or the Pilot fled the battle," added the Titan. "Warning! Hostile warpfall titanfall detec-" before he could finish his line, the Militia Pilot turned around just in time to see his Titan explode in flames and shrapnel propelling him across the courtyard and through a tree, stopping in a perfect sitting position at a metallic bench.

"What the..." whispered the Militia Pilot as his brain was in shock from being hurled through a tree.

"Hey, deforestation is a real galactic issue you know, you shouldn't go around taking out innocent trees like that." The Pilot turned to his side to see Revenant, sitting casually with an arm on the arm rest of the bench and his legs crossed, and a Kraber barrel pointed directly at his forehead.

"Son of a bi-" were the last words that that Pilot uttered before having his head blown off and plastered onto the concrete wall beside the bench, almost like a gruesome piece of art.

"What a happy little accident," said Revenant as he nodded his head in approval of his work while the Militia Pilot's body slumped to a heap on the ground.

"Warning, chemical imbalances detected in Pilot, would you like me to investigate?" spoke a monotone, British female voice.

"Nah, it's all good Northy, I'm only slightly insane, not nearly as bad as that Kane guy though, he gives even me the creeps," replied Revenant to his Northstar Titan, the one that landed and crushed the now terminated Vanguard Titan.

"Incoming transmission from Ash, patching you through Pilot," said 'Northy' as she connected Ash to Revenant's helmet radio.

"Well done Pilot, All Militia forces in your area have been eliminated," said the simulacrum.

"I can't settle for anything less, so, I'm done here?" asked Revenant.

"Indeed, you will be payed for your efforts Pilot, you may return to your ship."

"Nice, pleasure to work with you Ash, I'll make sure to keep an eye on future contracts with you Apex Predators."

"Very well, I need to take care of an annoyance, a stray Militia Pilot, Ash out."

Sighing with exhaustion, Revenant got up from the bench and stretched, "Northy, call down the ship and get us out of here, our work is done. Plus I can finally take off this IMC armor."

"As you say Pilot," replied the Northstar Titan, picking up and placing her Pilot in her cockpit and using her thrusters to reach the roof of the complex, with a bit of climbing as well.

"Activate phase boarding protocols," said Revenant, causing him and his Titan to suddenly disappear in a flash of light. Only to reappear on board a drop ship in orbit of Typhon. "Home sweet home, with that contract money I think we'll be able to finally upgrade from this garbage we call a drop ship, doesn't that excite you Northy?"

"I am unable to feel excitement, but I'm glad you are feeling happy Pilot," replied the Titan as they warped out of the systems to a secure location to wind down and relax.

 **A/N: So that was that, was really fun to write, may do more with it, who knows. Feel free to leave any kind of critique, only here to learn after all and it'd be better if you read content worth reading instead of garbage.**


End file.
